Kitty Cared For
by TreeofStars
Summary: ATC for Kitty Caught


Author's Note - ATC for Kitty Caught. Mild sexual situations, so if that's not your thing, you should stop here! For those of you following my WIP A Million Reasons, I'm currently working on the next chapter. :) 

~mkmkmkmk~

It was a long ride back to Dodge. Even after having a little food and coffee that Matt had managed to find for her in the cabin, Kitty was exhausted. The stress of the ordeal with the Gunther brothers and lack of sleep had her dozing off right in the saddle. Matt kept hold of her horse's reins so he was close enough to wake her before she fell right off her mount.

Once they reached Dodge, Matt had wanted her to go right to Doc's, but she'd insisted all she needed was a hot bath and a long sleep. He had reluctantly agreed and dropped her off before he headed back to the office.

Sam had been a wonder, getting water for her bath while she discarded her riding outfit and slid her pink dressing gown on her weary body. She had just sat down to pull the pins from her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Kitty? It's Matt."

In spite of her exhaustion, she smiled. "Come in, Matt."

He entered, carrying a tray of food and a pot of coffee. "Figured you'd still be hungry."

She smiled at him as he placed the tray on her table. "Thank you."

Matt nodded, watching as she struggled with a tangled pin. "Let me," he said, approaching her.

"Oh…alright…" Kitty watched him in the mirror as he gently worked the tangle out of her hair, and began removing the rest of the pins, her red curls tumbling down her back as he went. Matt had never done anything like this before. He was caring and attentive when they were intimate, but he'd never taken care of her like this. It was never something she'd have expected from him. She didn't realize how much she'd wanted it until she watched him rake his fingers through her hair, ensuring all the pins were out.

She reached for his hand as he placed the pins on her vanity. "Thank you."

Matt nodded with a soft smile, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "Sam ready your bath for you?"

"Yes, he did." Kitty stood, letting go of his hand.

"Well, I'll uh…leave you to it, then." He turned to the door, but she grabbed his arm before he could take a step.

"Stay?" she whispered, squeezing his arm. The comfort his ministrations had given her was something she realized she needed. Wanted.

He nodded, removing his hat and tossing it onto her bed.

Her hand slid down his arm to lace her fingers with his. She tugged on his hand, leading him to her dressing room. The tub sat in the middle of the room, a new addition to her quarters. She'd been using the larger bath down the hall primarily for herself, but the indulgence of having her own bathing area in her rooms had been too much to resist.

Kitty motioned for Matt to sit in one of the chairs by her wardrobe as she removed her robe and placed it on a hook by the door. Dipping her foot into the still steaming water, she smiled.

"Hot enough?" Matt asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Mmmm hmmm," she hummed in the affirmative as she sunk into the warm water. She glanced at him, standing stiffly at the door. "You can sit. Just…keep me company."

He removed his vest and shirt, tossing both on the chair. "If I'm going to stay, I'm going to do more than keep you company," he said, kneeling by the tub.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it took her a moment to find the words. "That's not why I asked you…"

"I know that, honey," he said, urging her to move from the edge of the tub. "Let me do this for you."

Kitty nodded as he filled her glass pitcher with water and tipped her head back. She squeezed her eyes shut as he poured the warm water over her hair.

She felt him kiss her forehead with a slight chuckle. "I'm not going to get it in your eyes, I promise."

She smiled as he reached for her lavender soap and began to work it into her hair. His hands were gentle, gliding through her red tresses. She sighed as his fingers massaged her scalp, the care in his touch bringing tears to her eyes.

"Too rough, honey?" His voice rumbled softly in her ear.

"Not at all," she whispered, shifting so she could hug her knees to her chest.

His fingers grew firmer as he kneaded her scalp, eliciting a small sigh from her as she leaned further into his touch. His hands moved down to her neck, massaging the tense muscles there.

"Lean forward," he instructed, reaching for the cloth hanging over the rim of the tub. He rubbed her back in firm strokes, the tension leaving her body with every move of his hands. He kissed her shoulder softly as he tipped her head back and rinsed her hair.

She opened her eyes as he finished, tears threatening to fall. He held her head carefully in his hands, leaning over to kiss her lips. "Thank you," she whispered against his mouth.

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done here." Matt guided her to lie back as he moved to the side of the tub.

He started with her arms, running the soapy cloth over her skin. She fixed him with a drowsy smile as he moved to her breasts, watching as he paid careful attention to his work. His touch was light, innocent. His hands moved down, gliding over her belly. He stopped before moving any lower, instead reaching for her foot.

"Didn't you miss a spot?" she asked as he massaged her foot.

He smiled, his eyes not leaving the cloth as he ran it up her leg, rubbing her muscles as he went. "Nope."

"Matt..."

"Not tonight, Kitty."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish?"

"Your entire body," he answered as he moved to her other leg, giving it the same loving attention. "You're exhausted, Kitty." He dropped the cloth into the tub and looked into her eyes. "Besides, that's not why I'm doing this."

"I know, and I…" she paused, realizing she was about to admit she loved him for it. "I…appreciate that."

He laced his fingers with hers, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "I don't want you to think this was a means to an end for me. I just...wanted to take care of you."

"Maybe there's a little more care I need," she whispered, her eyes moving to watch her free hand swirl the water in the tub. She wasn't usually so brazen with him.

Matt bit his lip, a move she knew meant he was considering her request. He slowly nodded, releasing her hand. "I think we can compromise."

Kitty narrowed her eyes in question as she watched his hand sink under the water. "What kind of compromise?"

"This kind," he said, capturing her lips in a kiss, his mouth moving gently over hers.

The sigh that escaped her mouth turned into a gasp as his hand found her center, fingers moving through her curls with a soft touch. He held her gaze as he slowly rubbed her most sensitive spot with his thumb.

"Matt…" she whispered, his hips bucking into his hand.

"Shhh…." He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips as he lazily massaged her where she needed it most.

"More…please…" She began rocking her hips into his hand, growing frustrated as he kept his touch light.

"Like this?" He increased his efforts, his fingers moving harder and faster against her center.

"Yes…Like that…Just like that…"

"You gonna come for me, Kitty?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Yes…" Her gaze was pleading. "Don't stop...please…."

"I won't, honey…." His lips seized her partly open mouth in a searing kiss.

"Oh...Matt…" Her body shook as waves of pleasure began to crash over her. She breathed wordless cries against his mouth as her body shuddered in release.

"That's it, sweetheart." He kissed her mouth softly as she held his hand in place, rocking gently into his touch as her body came to rest.

Kitty hummed contentedly as she nuzzled Matt's cheek, her arms winding around his neck.

"Water's getting cool. Time to get you out of there," he said, his hand running gently over her wet hair.

She nodded as his arms wound around her, gently lifting her out of the tub. He reached for her robe, helping her put it on before leading her to her bed.

Kitty watched as he turned the bedclothes down, a smile coming to her lips.

Matt turned to her. "You want to sleep in that, or is your nightgown handy?"

She stepped close to him, untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor. "I don't need anything to sleep in, Marshal."

He gently pulled away as she began kissing his neck. "Sleep, Kitty."

"I don't want you to go…"

"I'll stay as long as you go to sleep."

She gave a defeated sigh and climbed into bed, watching as he removed his boots and pants, and tossed the hat he'd left on the foot of the bed onto the waiting peg on the wall.

He was barely under the covers before she moved toward him, burrowing into his embrace. His arms slid easily around her as he kissed her damp hair. "You okay?"

Kitty nodded against his chest. "I am now."

Matt cuddled her closer. "Good night, Kitty."

"Good night, Matt." She paused, her fingers flexing against his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I always will, Kitty. I always will."


End file.
